Slender
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -Muévete por acá, después por acá- indicaba el rubio / -¿Slenderman?- pregunto nerviosa / -Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- empezó a murmurar el rubio, la morena simplemente reacciono a aferrarse a la camisa del rubio / -¡Ahhhhhh!- la morena grito lo más fuerte que pudo y continuo haciéndolo más veces / NaruHina One-shot Romance y ¿Humor?:3 RE SUBIDO


Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece al envidioso de Kishimoto que no hace que salga rápido la próxima película de Shippuden en DVD, como lo odio…

Disclaimer 2: Slender, como los otros juegos o cosas de internet que puedan aparecer aquí, es un juego que no me pertenece, no hay dinero de por medio, sigo siendo pobre.

Advertencias: NaruHina, porque parece que me gusta escribirla mas que el SasuHina XD, One-shot, basado en una historia real, Dios me sentí tan mal cuando me sucedió =/=, Sasuke haciendo de cupido (esto es un dejavu, o como sea que eso se escriba), Sakura-fea quedando sola, hahaha ignórenme y a leer…

.

.

.

_Slender_

-Lamento mucho llegar tan temprano- se disculpó la oji perla, con un suave rubor en sus mejillas una vez más, mientras que el rubio terminaba de almorzar

-No te disculpes Hinata-chan, no es molestia, discúlpame por almorzar tan lento- dijo el rubio

-¿_Lento? Pero si acabas de devorar tres tazones de ramen en cinco minutos- _pensó la oji perla mientras que su ceja temblaba imperceptiblemente

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto amablemente la madre del rubio-

-Un vaso con agua si no es mucha molestia- pidió tímidamente

-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo Kushina mientras servía dos vasos y le daba el otro a su hijo- Estaré en el estudio- anuncio dejando a los dos jóvenes en el comedor

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto, Hinata-chan?- pregunto mientras le indicaba con la mirada que lo siguiese

-No lo sé, cualquier cosa estará bien Naruto-kun- respondió siguiéndolo despacio

-Disculpa el desorden- dijo acomodando las almohadas de su cama- siéntate- le dijo mientras él se sentaba en la silla entre el escritorio y la cama

-Tranquilo- respondió con un rubor; el rubio encendió el portátil naranja sobre su escritorio

Abrió varias carpetas inspeccionando con la mirada, juegos, videos, música, imágenes.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto curiosamente la oji perla viendo una imagen negra que decía en letras blancas: "_Slender_", era un juego

-¿Esto?- pregunto el rubio pasando el apuntador varias veces por la imagen del juego

-Si- dijo esta curiosa

-Es un juego, de miedo, se llama Slender, también conocido como Slenderman- respondió el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa zorruna- Debes recolectar ocho notas

-Ahh Slenderman- la sonrisa del rubio se deshizo- he visto en algunas páginas que hablan de él; y vi el video de un par de chicos jugándolo por primera vez, uno de ellos engaño a su amigo porque ya lo había jugado

-¿También viste ese video?- pregunto con una sonrisa- fue chistosísimo- dijo el rubio entre carcajadas al recordar el video

-Sí, aunque no me parecía que debía dar tanto miedo

-¿Y lo has jugado?- pregunto mientras que la sonrisa zorruna volvía

-Noup- respondió haciendo un puchero gracioso pero tierno, a los ojos del rubio

-¿Quieres jugarlo?- pregunto ampliando su sonrisa

-Está bien- respondió confiada la peli negra

-Siéntate aquí- dijo el rubio dándole la silla a la morena- Ponte esto- dijo dándole los audífonos- ahora, el servidor de mi computador está un poco lento...

-Por tantas cosas que le descargas- dijo al notar que el apuntador tenía una graciosa figurita y el fondo de pantalla y carpetas tenían diferentes diseños

-Ese no es el punto- dijo haciendo pucheros

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo juego?

-Te mueves con A, S, W, D, y apuntas con la linterna con el mouse, ¿lista?

-Si- respondió un poquito nerviosa; la música, de tipo película de terror empezó a sonar

-Muévete por acá, después por acá- indicaba el rubio mientras que la muchacha intentaba moverse, pero como había advertido, el servidor estaba lentísimo

-¡Esto no se puede jugar tan lento!- exclamo frustrada, ya habían pasado el primer lugar y aun no encontraban ninguna nota

-Déjame hacerlo a mí- dijo el rubio mientras corría un poco de la silla a la morena, pero sin sacarla totalmente, quedando cada uno con la mitad de la silla, el rubio parecía no incomodarle la posición y la morena, bueno ella estaba totalmente sonrojada pero no se quejaba; el rubio jugaba bastante bien, encontraron dos notas y la morena se aferraba a la camisa del rubio por los cambios en la música de terror y los escenarios tan terroríficos

-Bien, Naruto-kun ya llevamos dos notas

-Mi record ha sido cuatro notas, después de la cuarta aparece Slenderman- dijo enojado con el juego

-¿Slenderman?- pregunto nerviosa

-Sí, se me olvidaba decirte, cuando la pantalla se pone como si tuviera interferencia y la música cambia es porque viene Slenderman- dijo el rubio

-¿Cómo está sucediendo ahora?- pregunto llena de miedo al notar el cambio en la música y que la pantalla presentaba interferencia

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda- empezó a murmurar el rubio, la morena simplemente reacciono a aferrarse a la camisa del rubio, un cuerpo alto y sin rostro se mostró entre los árboles, la pantalla presento solo interferencia y la cabeza sin rostro de Slenderman

-¡Ahhhhhh!- la morena grito lo más fuerte que pudo y continuo haciéndolo más veces, el rubio reacciono quitándole los audífonos, sin embargo la música ya había terminado, no había nada que hacer con las revolucionadas reacciones de miedo de la morena- ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- exclamo aun gritando, el rubio intentaba calmarla pero la risa lo domino

-¡¿Qué paso?!- exclamo preocupada mientras entraba de improvisto la pelirroja mujer

-Nada…- murmuro la morena con el rostro encendido en rojo- Es solo, que el juego, me asusto, lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó varias veces mientras que la madura mujer le mandaba miradas a su rubio hijo que intentaba calmar la risa

-Lo siento mamá, fue el juego

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la mujer a la muchacha

-Sí, es solo que me asusté mucho, lo siento mucho Kushina-san- la mujer salió un poco enojada pensando en que les pudo haber pasado algo grave

-Lo siento- se disculpó la morena con su rostro aun encendido

-No te preocupes- le dijo calmando lo más que pudo su risa -¿Quieres jugar de nuevo?

-Está bien, superare mi miedo a Slenderman- dijo decidida la morena

-Bien, entonces me servirás de traductora, el inglés me da un poco duro- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca

-Está bien-

Una nueva partida empezó, encontraron varias notas...

-Son ocho notas ¿verdad?- pregunto la morena

-Sí, pero al parecer cambian de lugar, recuerdo que en el árbol había

-Pero en la partida anterior no salió

-Ese es el caso-murmuro el rubio caminando

-Entonces, debe haber más de ocho lugares para poder cambiar las notas de lugar de vez en cuando

-Excelente deducción Hinata-chan- exclamo el rubio mientras que la morena se sonrojaba

-Esa dice "No mires… o te tomara"

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, entonces debo intentar no verlo para que no me atrape

-Exacto

-Esa otra dice "Siempre ve… No ojos", siempre te está viendo aunque no tenga ojos

-Bien

-"Déjame solo"

-¿Para qué rayos me pone entonces a buscar notas?- se pregunta el rubio

-"No puedes correr"- murmuraron al tiempo y la pantalla "presento fallos" de nuevo, la morena lo advirtió por el cambio de música, había sido tan terca como para ponerse los audífonos de nuevo

-Ahí viene- murmuro llena de miedo escondiéndose tras del rubio

-No grites- advirtió y la morena se mordió los labios lo más fuerte que pudo para no gritar mientras que sus manos pasaban de apretar la camisa del rubio a apretar sus brazos, este soltó un quejido bajo

-Apaga la linterna y corre eso tal vez funcione- dijo con rapidez la morena mirando de tanto en tanto intentando enfrentar su miedo

-Buena idea- murmuro- pero hacia donde corro, no sé en qué lugar pueda estar

-Simplemente aléjate- el rubio empezó a alejarse y la música fue cambiando mientras que "Slenderman se alejaba"

-Bien, al menos no nos ha matado aun- murmuro el rubio respirando más calmado, la morena enfrento la pantalla del computador viendo el oscuro bosque sin la luz de la linterna

-Vamos, podemos llegar más allá- animó el rubio

-Espera, ponle pausa un segundo- el rubio hizo lo que la morena quería

-¿Qué sucede?

-Deberíamos, deberíamos... yo creo que nosotros, Naruto-kun- se dio animos internamente- tu y yo deberiamos...- su cara estaba sonrojada, el rubio trago saliva- ...deberíamos buscar un mapa ¿no te parece?

-Es una buena idea, una vez vi uno pero creo que se me perdió- dijo el rubio mientras que buscaba una imagen del mapa- Bien, este servirá- clickeo una imagen

-Es perfecto- dijo viéndolo sorprendida-

-Ahora todo ese maldito bosque tiene sentido- murmuro el rubio repasándolo con la mirada varias veces- Además tenías razón, hay más de ocho lugares

-Ya pasamos por el árbol tenebroso, también por la casa, los tanques, el carro, nos faltan varios por ver- murmuro la morena

-Es cierto- dijo riendo bajo Naruto- ¿Ya casi superas tu miedo?

-Ya casi- murmuro con una sonrisa

-Hola- dijo Sasuke desde la puerta

-Ahh- la muchacha lanzo un grito suavecito

-Sasuke, llegaste

-Dobe, Hyuuga- saludo el moreno- los veo muy bien- dijo guiñándoles un ojo

-¡No hacíamos nada malo Sasuke-kun!- exclamo la morena sonrojada ante la mirada picara que les dedicaba el Uchiha

-Sí, si claro, es mejor que salgan antes de que Sakura llegue y se ponga histérica- dijo entre risas; para ninguno, excepto para el rubio al parecer, era mentira que la peli rosa sentía algo por el rubio, pero bueno ella ya había perdido su oportunidad

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la tienda por un helado?- propuso la morena intentando que el rubio olvidase lo de Sakura

-Es una buena idea, Sasuke-teme nos gastara

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- dijo el moreno un poco enojado

-Ya muchachos déjenlo- dijo la morena con un pequeño sonrojo y sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo normal ante la picara mirada del moreno, que no desaparecía

-Me adelantare, ya vi a Ino- dijo el moreno dejándolos solos

-Todo el mundo me toma por tonto y cree que no me he dado cuenta de lo de Sakura- murmuro el rubio

-Naruto-kun

-Pero, si tuviera que escoger, creo que me quedaría contigo Hinata-chan, además eres más tierna que Sakura-chan- dijo mientras la abrazaba y la morena se sonrojaba hasta morir

-Na…ru…to-…kun- murmuro a punto de morir sonrojada, hace mucho que había podido hablar con el rubio sin desmayarse, y ahora él le decía eso, ella simplemente planeaba hacerse a un lado para que Sakura-san estuviese con Naruto

-¿Aceptarías esta humilde propuesta de ser novia de este "distraído" chico?

-Naruto-kun

-Creo que eso es un sí, o al menos eso es para mí- dijo el rubio mientras la tomaba de la mano y corría, no dándole tiempo a la Hyuuga de decir no

-Te quiero Naruto-kun- murmuro con su cara ardiendo

-Yo también te quiero Hinata-chan; mañana también vendrás a jugar Slender ¿verdad?

-Si- dijo tímida mientras llegaban al grupo Naruto entrelazo sus dedos con los finos de la muchacha haciéndola sonrojar- Naruto-kun

-Chicos quiero presentarles oficialmente a mi novia- exclamo el rubio haciendo que todos volteasen a verlo sorprendidos, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a la tímida muchacha pelinegra junto a él.

-¡Es demasiado para ti!- exclamaban entre risas sus amigos haciendo sonrojar a la pareja

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- exclamo Haruno llegando junto a Karin

-La nueva pareja oficial, eso pasa- murmuro Sasuke mientras se posicionaba tras la Haruno para poder guiñarle un ojo al blondo

-Oh, bien por ustedes- dijo colocando una falsa sonrisa como las de Sai; el moreno se dispuso a aguantar una carcajada ante la cara de la peli rosa, mientras la peli negra se sentía mal por hacer sentir mal a la peli rosa (N/a: ¡me mareo! xD)

-¡Vamos a comer algo!- exclamo el rubio haciendo que la tensión desapareciera, todos desviaron automáticamente sus miradas de ellos, luego apretando levemente la mano de la morena le dedico una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- No te olvides que eres especial para mi Hinata-chan, no me gusta verte triste- murmuro en su oído riendo traviesamente, le debía una al Uchiha por darle un poquito de valor a hacerlo, después de todo el moreno estuvo como Slender tras la muchacha para que asi el rubio pudiese confesarse, si, patético, Uzumaki Naruto pidiendo ayuda al Uchiha-bastardo

-Naruto-kun- llamo la muchacha cuando sus amigos se adelantaron

-¿Si?

-No quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie con esto…

-Hinata-chan, siempre habrá alguien que se sienta mal- la muchacha se tensó- pero eso es porque no supieron actuar en el momento justo- hizo una pausa- Sakura-chan me gustaba, pero ella siempre se mostró indiferente, fije mi mirada más alto y me encontré contigo, además sé que Kiba está enamorado de ti…

-¿Ki-Kiba-kun?- pregunto tartamudeando un poco, cosa que desagrado al Uzumaki, el único que podía hacer tartamudear a la morena era el, ¡ningún otro!, por muy egoísta y fuera de sí que eso sonara

-Sí, pero ha perdido su oportunidad

-No es asi Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun no está enamorado de mi…

-No intentes encubrirlo Hinata-chan- interrumpió el rubio- El…

-No, Naruto-kun; Kiba-kun ha estado enamorado siempre de mi hermana, siempre está conmigo para poder hablar con ella y yo le ayudo un poco- dijo sonrojada la morena, el rubio se sonrojo un poco al sentirse tan, ¿celoso?- Eres como Slender- murmuro sonrojada

-¿Eh?

-Sí, siempre tras de mi desde las sombras, y no me pude dar cuenta hasta que hiciste un poco de interferencia- dijo con un gran sonrojo- Creo que somos como dos Slenders persiguiéndose el uno al otro

-Excelente deducción Hinata-chan- dijo riendo- Recuerda que mañana vienes para la otra partida, debemos ganarle a Slender

-Está bien Naruto-kun- respondió entre risas mientras se juntaba más al rubio, caminando hacia el grupo

Jugarían Slender mas de seguido…

.

.

.

Se que la persona con la cual me sucedió esto esta leyendo esto, así que ¡Hola!, jajaja ignorenme, Slender me dejo un gran trauma que nunca superare... Solo la parte del miedo sucedio, y me sentí muy apenada con su madre, ¡Lo siento!, pero lo demas, es pura imaginacion artistica de la parte de mi cerebro que dice NARUHINA xD

Debo confesar con que tengo algo con poner al pobre Sasuke-kun de cupido XDD pero el maldito bastardo me tienta xD

Si les gusto me dejan un review, si no les gusto me dejan un review, si quieren dejar un abrazo en un review, si quieren darme un golpe, en un review, si quieren decirme que me calle con toda esta carreta, en un review, …. ya saben un review ;3

¿Reviews? XDD

Un abrazo y beso psicológico de Gato :3

Seeh, German ha dejado huella tambien xD


End file.
